Une pluie d'ennui
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: Un jeune éclair s'ennuie beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup...


Disclaimer : Je n'ai pas écrit Naruto. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

« Quel mauvais temps » pensa tristement Minato.

C'était un soir d'un mois de juillet particulièrement pluvieux. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Tous ses amis et coéquipiers étaient partis en mission prêter main-forte aux responsables des différents barrages hydrauliques de la région. Tous menaçaient de céder sous la forte pression et la pluie diluvienne. D'autres supervisaient les défenses frontalières du Pays du Feu. Il n'avait donc personne à qui parler.

Il avait beau écouter les nouvelles à la radio de ses amis mais à chaque fois rien de nouveau. Du moins pour le moment. Il sentit une odeur dans sa petite cuisine qui signifiait que son repas était prêt. Il prépara la table, s'assit et mangea sans appétit.

Il repensait à cette mission qu'il avait menée au Pays des Tourbillons avec Kakashi, Obito et Rin. Ils avaient du empêcher un groupe de gens armés de pénétrer dans la capitale. La mission avait été un vif succès malgré le brouillard environnent exceptionnel pour cette saison. C'était le mois de juin après tout. La mission avait duré plus d'un mois en raison de difficultés et de blessures de ses chunins. Lui-même après cette mission, avait été fatigué et pourtant ce n'était pas la mission la plus longue ni la plus compliquée qu'on lui avait confié. Il ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir pour ça.

Et pourtant… il sentait un goût amer dans sa bouche : c'était une sensation de manque, d'inachevé qui lui plombait le moral. Comment expliquer qu'une coéquipière d'un mois à peine pouvait vous manquer autant ? Même si celle-ci avait été singulièrement agaçante ? C'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle conteste son point de vue sur la stratégie à adopter ? Et devant ses élèves en plus !

En revanche, il reconnaissait que cette kunoichi était particulièrement douée. Elle lui avait même sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Il l'avait remerciée pour ça lors du retour à Konoha.

Selon ses élèves, il s'y était pris vraiment très mal. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il avait rapporté la scène à son ancien sensei, Jiraiya, celui-ci avait éclaté de rire :

-Minato, tu as beau être l'élève le plus doué que j'aie jamais eu : tu es toujours aussi maladroit avec les femmes.

-Mais Jai été respectueux et poli…

-Mais trop formel ! Franchement ! On ne dit pas à une femme qu'on trouve agaçante et avec qui on se dispute tout le temps « Merci beaucoup » ; mais on dit « Je ne vous serais jamais reconnaissant. » . On peut même rajouter « J'espère vous revoir ne serait-ce qu'un jour ! ».

Pendant un moment, on avait entendu une mouche voler. Puis l'ermite pervers était parti pour une nouvelle mission.

Le lendemain, on l'avait appelé, lui et son équipe, pour un débriefing chez le Maître Hokage qui était satisfait de la mission. Depuis, plus rien. Ils avaient été mis au repos par le Sandaime.

Il avait depuis reçu la visite de ses trois élèves au cours de la semaine suivante. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus s'entraîner à cause des fissions sur les barrages. Bref, ils s'ennuyaient ferme comme lui. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Minato avait proposé un shogi deux contre deux. Obito et lui contre Kakashi et Rin. Minato et Obito l'avaient emporté à 4 contre 3 contre Kakashi et Rin. Ces derniers pour se venger, avaient proposé un jeu des énigmes. Cette fois c'étaient eux qui l'avaient emporté haut la main. Evidemment Minato était plus que fatigué c'était normal.

Ce soir-là, ses élèves avaient remarqué que quelque chose n'aillait pas chez leur professeur. Rin, ses instincts de fille le disant, sentait que ça avait un rapport avec cette kunoichi du Pays des Tourbillons. Obito avait plaisanté à propos du mauvais temps. Kakashi avait l'œil rieur, ce qui était inhabituel chez lui. Il avait toujours été doué pour comprendre les sentiments des autres. Il sentait que quelque chose de très particulier se passait dans l'esprit de l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha.

Ensuite, Kakashi et Rin étaient partis on ne sait où. Obito en avait éprouvé de la jalousie. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il n'y en ait que pour lui ? Minato avait du (encore une fois) jouer les médiateurs entre ses deux élèves. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de ça. Il leur avait de mandé de profiter du temps libre.

Il aurait voulu revoir, l'admettant, cette kunoichi des Tourbillons. Il aurait voulu sentir à nouveau son parfum, regarder ses yeux et s'y noyer. Il aurait voulu prendre ses cheveux roux et en sentir la douceur.

Il entendait presque son ancien sensei :

-Ah ! Mon pauvre Minato ! Tu es tombé malade !

Il aurait pu répondre ingénument :

-Ah bon ? C'est si grave que ça !

Et Jiraiya qui aurait pu rire :

-Et oui tu es tombé amoureux !

Ouais c'était exactement ça.

Et depuis ce jour un beau soleil brille sur Konoha.

FIN

Devinez qui est la beele de MMinato!

Réponse: Kushina!


End file.
